


Bliss

by Talullah



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lies on his side and my hand runs down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmion/gifts).



He lies on his side and my hand runs down to my groin. I'm spent and I'm not looking for more tonight, but I wonder how it would be like to turn and embrace him, to press my arousal into his cleft and take him. Yet, I do not want to be what I am not. Loving him has taken away all the bitterness; he cleanses me of cruelty and pettiness of the world. 

A king and a eunuch, just a boring common place or motive for scorn if anything more than a good tumble happens, but we are bliss.

_Finis  
May 2005_

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was not betaed. 
> 
> Title and inspiration from 'Bliss' by Tori Amos. I've used this one before but this is still my favourite love song ever.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)


End file.
